Reptilius
An umbrella term for uncommon species that are half human and half reptilian. There are several different types of Reptilius, including reptiles and amphibians. Known Reptilius: Appearance: There is a subtype of Reptilius for most types of reptiles and amphibians. Generally, the hair on their head is the same color(s) as their animal features. * Lizard/Gecko Reptitius: Reptilius that belong to the gecko or lizard families are primary human compared to other Reptilius. They have mainly human bodies, with added lizard/gecko eyes, tongue, fingers and feet. Reptilius that are half gecko do not have eyelids, they often have to lick their own eyes to keep them clean. Reptilius that are half big lizard (Komodo dragon, water monitor) have tongues that flick outwards to smell what’s around them. Their tails range from being only two feet in length to five feet in length. Their talis can have any natural scale color or pattern. Generally, lizard/gecko Reptilius are slim yet well fit. Smaller lizard species (geckos) for both male and female average from 4’11” tall to 6’2” while larger lizard species (Komodo dragons) range between 5’5” and 6’6”. * Alligator/Crocodile Reptilius: Alligator and Crocodile Reptilius are extremely physically buff race. Females stand at an average of 5’8” while males stand at 6'7”. They have massive and powerful tails with small and blunt spikes that are around 3ft to 4ft long. The tails can have any natural scale color(s) or patternings. They have clawed hands and feet, and have patches of strong scales throughout their bodies. They can have patches anywhere, most commonly the chest, arms, and legs. Like actual alligators and crocodiles, their mouths are filled with razor-sharp fangs that deliver a devastating bite. * Snake Reptilius: The Snake Reptilius people, or just Lamias, are a rather unique branch of the species. Whilst many races incorporate animal traits and maintain their humanoid form, the Lamias are human in every sense - bar the long, pointed ears, forked tongue and eyes with slit pupils, as well as any traits like a cobra’s hood – down to the waist. Where their legs would be is a large snake tail, reaching an average of meters in length with the oldest reaching a staggering 8 meters. The scales on their tails and ears can be a variety of colous but are always the same color as each other. Lamias also tend to be very physically fit. Abilities: Reptilius have different abilities depending on their other half. * Lizard/Gecko Reptilius: Much like actual lizards, Lizard and Gecko Reptilius are very flexible and quick creatures, being able to run at 30 miles an hour for short periods of time. Smaller lizard species (geckos) are able to climb clean substances by creating a sticky substance on their fingers. This can hold them in place for at most ten minutes. Gecko Reptilius have an extended jump and can jump 5ft into the air. Larger lizard species (komodo dragons, water monitors) have abilities relating directly to their ancestors, such as toxic saliva. * Alligator/Crocodile Reptilius: Apart from being able to lift at least 100lbs upon maturity, these type of Reptilius have flexible tails that make them swift swimmers. They're heavy seat on land but swim up to 40 miles an hour for long periods of time. Their bites exert a force of 120 pounds of pressure. Their bones are dense and able to handle a great amount of pressure before breaking. * Snake Reptilius: The Snake Reptilius species are known for their physical strength, especially concerning their tail. Certain individuals related to the boa constrictor, for example, can exert bone-crushing force with their tail without much trouble. There are a number of Lamias that possess a venom of some kind, be it a paralysing agent, a numbing agent or even a fatal one. This depends on their heritage, with black mamba Lamias possessing the deadliest venom of all. Lifespan: 60-120 years (Snake), 30-40 years (small lizards, 50-70 years (large lizards), 80-130 years (Alligator/Crocodile) Related Species: Sharkus, Arachnus Category:Species Category:Hybrids